Virtual Mate
by Mamoru's Playmate
Summary: When computerized people seem real and real people become trapped within their realm virtual reality how do you separate one from the other?


Disclaimers: Standard Sailor Moon disclaimer's apply.  
  
[ ] - virtual world  
  
Virtual Mate  
by Mamoru's Playmate ( TuxsAngelSerenetscape.net )  
  
Prologue - Part One  
  
A young blonde haired man sat in his reclining desk chair with his virtual googles on.  
  
[ "Hello, Serenity," said the blonde haired young man.  
  
"Hello, Master Andy," replied Serenity in a husky voice.  
  
Serenity had long blonde hair and bright green eyes. She was currently laying on a bed wearing a white lace corsette that accented her 38 C breasts, with garter straps to hold up her thigh-high stockings.  
  
"Did you miss me, Sweetie," asked Andrew as he walked over to Serenity.  
  
"I wanna play, Master Andy," commented Serenity as she started to rub her fuzzy lumpkin.  
  
"I want to play with you too, Honey," responded Andrew. ]  
  
"Hey, Drew! Are you going to sit at your computer all day and play with yourself? Or are we going to study," said a voice.  
  
[ "Where did that voice come from, Master Andy," questioned Serenity right before Andrew disappeared without saying a word. ]  
  
"Damnit, Dare! You know you have the worst timing! And I was playing a computer game before you so rudely interrupted," snapped Andrew.  
  
"I want to know what type of a VR game you play where it makes you jack off," asked Darien harshly.  
  
"It's just an experimental VR sex game. I'm still perfecting it," said Andrew.  
  
"Can I try out this experimental game, Drew" asked Darien.  
  
"NO!"  
  
The actual truth was that Andrew created Serenity for himself. She wasn't to be shared with just anyone.  
  
"What's the problem, Drew? Is this VR of yours perfected and your not willing to admit it," questioned Darien.  
  
"No, it's just that I created this VR game for my personal enjoyment and not anyone else's." remarked Andrew.  
  
"Well, could you make me one of these personal VR sex games for myself then," inquired Darien.  
  
"No, Dare! If I make one for you then I'll have to make one for everybody. And I'm not willing to exploit Serenity in that way," commented Andrew.  
  
It had been several weeks later when Darien had gotten the chance to search Andrew's room for his VR sex game.  
  
"Okay, Drew, where did you hide your little VR game," commented Darien to himself.  
  
After hours of looking Darien finally found it. Andrew had labled the CD 'Master Systems Disk' just to throw him off. Before Darien left he made a copy of the CD for Andrew.  
  
[ "Hello, Serenity, my love," exclaimed Andrew.  
  
Serenity didn't even answer Andrew. She stayed lying in her bed motionless.  
  
"Serenity, I'm sorry that I've been ignoring you, but I've been very busy lately," said Andrew.  
  
Still she didn't answer. ]  
  
'Crap, I guess there's another flaw in the program,' Andrew thought to himself.  
  
So he decided to go to one of the earlier parts and was greeted with a blank screen.  
  
"What the fuck," exclaimed Andrew loudly.  
  
Andrew had just unknowingly erased all his hard work.  
  
Ever since Darien had brought the CD back to his room he decided to make a few changes. He made Serenity's body more proportional to accent her big bust. After he finished twiking Andrew's program Serenity no longer held a childish look that Andrew had created her with.  
  
When Darien had first seen Serenity she reminded him of a thirteen year old girl. Her body hadn't progressed with her breasts. He knew Andrew was perverted, but not a perverted sicko.  
  
Darien had changed many of Serenity's attributes instead of having honey blonde hair and green eyes, she now had bleach blonde hair with ocean blue eyes. Her once short legs were replaced with longer beautiful ones. She also now had more than one outfit. He gave her an extensive wardrobe to choose from.  
  
[ Serenity awoke to find a man with black hair and dark blue eyes in her room.  
  
"Hello, my dear," said Darien.  
  
"Who are you? And where's Master Andy?" ]  
  
To Be Continued ...  
  
Author's Notes: This is something that I started writing awhile ago. I hope everyone will enjoy this story. I have very big plans for it and maybe a sequel depending on how the story plays out!!! So, you'll just have to wait and see.   
  
- Mamoru's Playmate  
  



End file.
